


You know NOTHING

by HolyMad



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, Physical hurt/comfort, Whump, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, biological hurt/comfort, i guess, lol that fits all of my fics, or rather, respirators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: The summary would be longer than the fic lol.The request was hurt Simon, caring Raphael, annoying Magnus and Luke. I added Alec.





	You know NOTHING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yellow_craion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/gifts).



Raphael is wearing a respirator because he may have a good immune system but just to be sure. Vampire cold is a _bitch_. Also Simon seems to like the look. He's too busy whining though. It's not dangerous for most vampires but just annoying because you can't smell anything and it's highly contagious. Raphael will have to decontaminate later.

 

Magnus suggests a _super complicated_ and _rare_ potion whose plants he 100% has in a greenhouse somewhere around the world. The potion is for vamp _flu_ but Simon has a _cold_ and would die from the potion, thanks a lot.  
Luke suggests _herb baths_ and _sweating. it. out_. _No_ he's a _vamp_ _withOUT HEAT_. And, no, not breathing is not dangerous because he's a _FUCKING DEAD VAMPIRE_!! SO _PLEASE BOTH OF YOU LEAVE._

Alec pulls his husband away and Raphael mouths "I love you." to him. Alec rolls his eyes at his son's drama and placates Magnus and explains that maybe the little vampire _does_ know best. Luke also starts to leave.

Two out of three dads take their time packing and closing shoe laces and buttons of jackets and adding comments but finally they're gone.

 

Once they're alone Simon looks scared and presses out “What else is there to do? Don't let me die, please.”

Well, cariño has to stay home and wait a week. Drink a lot of _healthy_ blood and not go near any vamp who does not wear a respirator.

Simon grins. “You look like a goth. Like, you always look like a goth but now a… steampunk neon goth, you know? Those that go on raves.”

So that's where this comes from. The nerd is still not over his emo phase.

Raphael hears a quiet  “Will you stay?” and how could he ever decline.

“Yes, of course, I'll stay. Now move I wanna cuddle and forget they were here acting like they now shit.”

“You should take of the mask. Not really comfy.”

He speeds away and comes back seconds later with saran wrap around his head. Thank God that he doesn't need to breathe. But fuck whoever invented vampires that they can still get sick via droplet infection on mucosa.


End file.
